


When Brian felt dead inside

by Wingufan545



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Completed, Death, M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingufan545/pseuds/Wingufan545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Brian lost his only lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brian felt dead inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I wrote it for a class and decided it should be shared. No Flames please. I also own these characters.

Life had never been better for Brian. He had a great family, an okay school like, and one hell of an amazing boyfriend. Brian constantly reminisced about how they first met.

*flashback*

It was a dark and rainy night, as Brian closed up his workplace. He foolishly left his umbrella at home; even though he knew it was going to rain that night. Brian sighed heavily as he pulled his sweater’s hood over his head and walked to the nearest bus stop. After waiting for a half hour, he realized the bus wasn’t coming. “Crap. Now I have to walk 30 blocks to get home.” He muttered angrily, and proceeded to walk in the direction of his house. About halfway there, he noticed a car slow down beside him. “Need a ride?” A voice from inside the car asked. Brian looked at the car and blinked. “Come on. I live barely a block away” The man in the car said. Going against what his parents taught him about strangers, Brian got into the car and relished in the warmth. The mystery man drove to his apartment just down the road and parked in the condo’s lot. He and Brian then proceeded to run into the building to avoid the heavy rain outside. After 30 minutes of being inside, Brian had taken a warm shower and gotten dressed in an extra pair of the mystery man’s pyjamas. “So…..” The aforementioned man started, handing Brian a cup of tea. “What were you doing walking outside in that weather?” Brian shrugged as he sipped the hot tea. “Just walking home from work. The bus never came to the stop.” The other man nodded. “I guess that makes some sense.” “I’m Brian, by the way”. Brian introduced himself. The mysterious man smiled at him. “I’m Derek.” He said, finally introducing himself to Brian.

*End flashback*

Brian sighed sadly as he remembered that memory. He was currently walking around his and Derek’s apartment, putting most of Derek’s things into small boxes. Carefully going through the living room, and making sure his boyfriend’s knickknacks were taken care of; he carefully taped up the box and put it by the door. After finishing the living room, he took an empty box into his and Derek’s bedroom. Brian carefully put the box on a chair by the bed, before sitting on the bed. He started to cry softly as a lot of memories of his relationship flooded his brain. “Why did you of all people have to be attacked? You never did a bad thing to anyone. You didn’t deserve to die.” Brian cried heavily, looking at a picture of him and Derek hugging. He slowly picked up the picture. “God…. I wish I could spend one last day with you. I love and miss you so much Dee” He whispered to the picture. Brian than laid down on the bed, curled up into a tight ball; and started to cry. Silently waiting for his dead lover to return to him.


End file.
